charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Statler
Centuries ago, an encounter with the Halliwell sisters' ancestor Brianna Warren left the Lord of War known as Gabriel Statler humiliated, powerless and thirsty for revenge. Impervious to the weapons of man due to the protection offered by his Crystal Sword, Gabriel was first defeated only when his sword was out of close proximity to his person; when Brianna sent it hundreds of miles away from him. Gabriel was later defeated by the Charmed Ones in the twentieth century when he was impaled with the very sword that offered him immunity to the weapons of man. Luther Stubbs Luther Stubbs was a boxer who Gabriel killed before targeting Prue Halliwell. After a boxing match, Luther Stubbs was putting his belongings into his bag getting ready to leave the gym when Gabriel showed up stating that he was a fan of Luther's. He went on to explain he was at a fighter three years prior where Luther killed a man in the ring. Gabriel told Luther he wanted to know what it was like to kill a man with his bare hands, Luther told Gabriel to get out of his way but Gabriel wasn't going to move until he got what he came for - Luther's killer extinct. Gabriel pulled out his Crystal Sword and stabbed Luther with it; a bright light shone out of Luther's body and went directly into the Sword. Gabriel then kissed his sword. Phoebe Halliwell's Vision At Halliwell Manor Phoebe Halliwell was practicing some boxing moves on her slam man when her sisters Prue and Piper arrived and asked Phoebe what she was doing. She explained she is studying martial arts to help thwart demon attacks; Prue then used her power of Telekinesis to move the slam man causing it to bump into Phoebe. Phoebe then jokingly put Prue into a headlock and suddenly she received a Premonition - she saw Gabriel stab Prue with the Crystal Sword. Piper and Prue then asked her what she saw, in response Phoebe said "I saw you die". Determined to figure out who the evil being was, Phoebe studied the Book of Shadows after drawing the Crystal Sword on a piece of paper, she discovered that the Sword belongs to a powerful supernatural clan of warriors known as the Lords of War. The Book of Shadows also stated that their ancestor Brianna Warren went up against a Lord of War centuries ago and was able to send his Sword flying several hundred miles away with her Telekinetic power. Prue Halliwell Meets Helena Statler After Phoebe's premonition, Prue's sisters were hesitant to allow her to leave Halliwell Manor but Prue's boss Claire Pryce called and requested Prue come into work to meet with an important client who had a major collection on the block and if Buckland's got the account it would be a serious coup for the company. Prue decided to go into work stating she was meeting with a female client not a male client and that Claire would be with her as well. However, when Prue met the woman, Helena Statler, at Buckland's, she stated that her and her brother have an extensive collection with pieces ranging from every time period in history and she requested that Prue come down to Warehouse Flats where her family had their collection stored. Claire accepted the request for Prue and told her Prue would be there for a sample appraisal. Prue is Attacked at Warehouse Flats Prue arrived at Warehouse Flats and went into one of the warehouses. She calls out for Helena, who then appeared out of no where, surprising Prue. She asked Prue what she thought of her collection and explained she and her brother have been collecting pieces for years; Prue then saw a Roman vessel and began explaining its origins. Helena commented that Claire was right, Prue was an amazing appraiser. Helena then asked Prue about a pillory and as she explained its history,Prue placed her arms into the arm cuffs and told Helena it was missing a piece, Helena informed Prue a victim's arms were held in place by a bolted restraint. Suddenly steel rods shot across the arm cuffs and secured Prue's hands in place; Helena then said "Prue Halliwell, my brother Gabriel". Gabriel emerged and Prue asked what they were doing, Helena responded "Killing a witch". Gabriel explained Prue's ancestor's powers emanated from her hands, and he assumed Prue's powers worked the same. Prue was unsure of who they were talking about and Helena explained a witch named Brianna. Prue then freed herself with her power, squinting and opening the restraints. Prue grabbed an axe and hit Gabriel's chest with it, but he didn't even flinch, she then used her power to send Helena flying into the wall. She then ran off as Gabriel threw his sword at her, the sword hit a box, Prue barely escaped. She ran to her car and sped off. Gabriel was surprised to see that unlike Brianna, Prue channeled her power through her eyes not her hands. Helena stated they have to move fast and should attack Prue at home, but Gabriel wanted to come up with another plan, at home Prue had the Power of Three to protect her. Prue Casts a Charm of Multiplicity After Phoebe identified Gabriel as a Lord of War, she discovered their ancestor Brianna was able to separate Gabriel from his sword and sent it hundreds of miles away, Prue stated that she wasn't powerful enough to do something like that and then Phoebe showed her the Charm of Multiplicity; a spell that would allow Prue to triple her strength and possibly be able to defeat Gabriel. With the Book of Shadows aloft the Attic floor, Prue knelt in front of it and recited the spell. A bright light surrounded her and two more Prues appeared on each side of her. Gabriel Kills Prue Clone 1 After Prue's initial confrontation with Gabriel and his sister Helena, Helena called Buckland's and complained about Prue to Claire telling her that she was offended by Prue's behavior and that she and her brother were taking their collection to Christie's Auction House. As a precaution in case Gabriel attacked again, both Prue and Prue Clone 1, also, known as "Conservative Prue", went to Buckland's the day after the attack. The two were in Prue's office when Claire showed up and wanted an explanation from Prue but Prue Clone 1 explained she already got the Statler's address and was going to go to their home to apologize for her behavior and correct the problem. Claire then said she wasn't going to let Prue go alone and that she was going to go with her. The real Prue and Claire then left as Prue Clone 1 stayed behind at the office and was going to go back to Manor to meet Prue Clone 2 under the direction of Prue. : Prue Clone 1 called Piper and informed her she was on the way back to the Manor to meet her and Prue Clone 2. Conservative Prue then went to the parking garage where she was about to get into Prue's car but then a silver canister rolled down from the steps, releasing smoke and then a white light flashed preventing Prue Clone 1 from using her Telekinetic power accurately. Gabriel then emerged and said "blinded by the light?" and Prue Clone 1 tried to fend him off but only managed to cut Gabriel on his cheek with his sword. Gabriel then said "You cut me witch" and impaled her with his sword as Helena stood and watched. The real Prue was with Claire on the way to the Statler's when Prue winced in pain, feeling the death of Prue Clone 1. Gabriel hoped to absorb Prue's power but nothing entered his sword, he realized he was tricked. As Prue Clone 1 died, she whispered one final word - "Prue". Gabriel Kills Helena and Prue Clone 2 Gabriel is Destroyed Category:Charmed Universe Category:Upper-Level Evil Beings Category:Vanquished by the Charmed Ones Category:Season 1